The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbine engines, and more particularly, to systems and methods for heat recovery in a gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine engines may include, in serial flow arrangement, a compressor for compressing air flowing through the engine, a combustor in which fuel is mixed with the compressed air and ignited to form a hot gas flow, and a turbine driven by the hot gas flow. The compressor, combustor, and turbine are sometimes collectively referred to as a core engine. Such gas turbine engines may also include a low-pressure turbine or power turbine for transmitting power generated by the core engine to a driven component, such as a generator, for example. Unfortunately, low temperature air entering the core engine may cause ice to form in, or upstream of, the compressor, leading to inefficient operation of the gas turbine engine.